The Other Swan
by GetAHelmet
Summary: When Bella's younger sister Kiara comes to live in Forks, there are some changes in her Bella wasn't expecting; changes she's had to figure out before. What problems will Kiara's presence bring into the lives of Bella, the Cullens, and even the Quileutes?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

It was raining at the airport, which was of course no surprise in the small town of Forks. I was standing awkwardly next to Charlie as we waited for my sister's plane to let out. Kiara had lived with Charlie before I did, then we'd switched once Renee and Phil went out on the road. Kiara had always been the more outgoing out of the two of us, and had loved the thought of being on the road all time, while I preferred staying in one place. It was a good decision on my part considering the result of my moving to Forks.

I stood up on my tiptoes to get a better view of the airport, searching for my sister's familiar well-tanned face. The face I landed on, however, was in no way tan.

It was Kiara; I could tell that much, but the girl now making her way toward Charlie and me waving happily, definitely wasn't what I remembered my sister to look like.

For one, she was far more graceful. When we'd lived together for the short time Charlie and Renee had been together she was almost as clumsy as me, always tripping over her own feet and bumping into things. Now she walked with such elegance it would make any ballerina bitterly jealous. Her skin also wasn't the familiar deep tan it had used to be. It was now a glowing pale that accented her perfect facial features. Her jet black hair bounced around her shoulders as she jogged over to us. The movement looked fake, staged.

"Dad! Bella!" she called excitedly, coming to a neat halt in front of us. "I've missed you guys so much!"

The change in her voice was remarkable; it was like singing with no music. My mind instantly flashed back to a web search I'd done about a month ago. I shoved the thought of my head immediately. It was completely impossible.

Kiara was hugging Charlie firmly; he seemed to shiver slightly at her touch. Then she turned to me.

"Bella, I'm so glad we'll be sharing a room, we never see each other anymore," She said, a dazzling smile lighting up her face.

I managed to form a smile of my own and responded. "It's really great, Kiara. I can't wait."

"You look pale, honey," Charlie said, obviously appraising Kiara's new appearance.

"Oh, I just haven't been getting out so much lately. It's no big deal." She waved her hand dismissively.

Charlie seemed to accept that, but I didn't buy it. Even if my first assumption wasn't true, there was still something different about Kiara. Even I hadn't seen here in two years, I could see that much.

"Ooh, Charlie can I ride in the back?" She asked, clapping her hands. "I want to feel like a criminal."

Charlie laughed. "Sure, honey. Whatever you want."

As we all piled into the cruiser, my thoughts were racing. Everything about Kiara screamed a word I had trouble thinking. I remembered another time that had happened too.

"So, Bella," Kiara leaned forward in her seat. "Mom told me about Edward. When do I get to meet him?"

The sound of his name made me jump. I hadn't thought about mom telling Kiara about Edward, my (for lack of a better word) boyfriend and vampire. Knowing Kiara, which I did know her, even with all these new changes, she would want to know everything. And everything wasn't really something I was at liberty to tell.

"Well, you start school Monday, so I guess you can meet him then. He's on a…camping trip this weekend, though." Camping trip, hunting trip, not such a big difference, right?

"Okay, sounds good," Kiara said, practically bouncing in her seat.

I was silent the rest of the car ride as Kiara proceeded to ask Charlie questions about how Forks had changed since she'd last been here at age fourteen. Kiara and I were one year apart in age, and I was older. While we were growing up, Kiara and I almost never fought. I usually just went along with whatever she wanted to do, and things worked out fine. I never tried to take charge; I probably couldn't have controlled Kiara if I tried. She was always full of energy and ready for just about anything. We were almost complete polar opposites.

Once Charlie's cruiser parked in front of the house, Kiara's excitement became almost tangible. She got swiftly out of the car and began helping Charlie get her bags out of the trunk. Even while she was handling heavy luggage she looked graceful and completely undisturbed by the weight of the bulky traveling gear. She seemed to notice me studying her and shot me a puzzled look.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" she asked politely, slinging a duffel bag over her shoulder effortlessly.

"Oh I just noticed…you seem a lot," I searched for one adjective to settle on. "Paler than the last time I saw you." I chose the most evident one.

I saw a quick flash of a foreign emotion play on Kiara's face, but it was gone before I'd barely registered it. She composed herself quickly and responded. "Oh…well it has been a while." She smiled uncertainly.

"Yeah. I guess so." I reached out to help her with one of the bags at her feet at the same time she did and our hands touched briefly. Her skin was ice cold. I had a sudden flash of déjà vu, recalling a similar incident from a few months previously.

"Uh, sorry," I stammered, placing the strap over my shoulder.

Kiara smiled and nodded courteously. She seemed almost unaware of my sudden reaction toward touching her.

Once we had all of the luggage up in my room (or I suppose it's our room now) I began to help her unpack. As I folded a purple blouse and placed it on a small stack on the left corner of the bed, I decided to get some answers.

Kiara had a pair of bright orange jeans in her hands and seemed to be studying them intently. She was being very careful not to glance at me, but kept her high energy nature going.

"So Kiara, I wanted to ask you-"

"Hey, girls!" Charlie burst through the door. "I thought we could get something to eat tonight to celebrate. What do you think?"

As I was about to decline the offer Kiara piped up immediately, her new ringing voice reverberating off the walls. "We'd love to, dad!"

"Great," Charlie said, smiling. "Just come down when you girls are ready." And then he was gone again.

"We're talking later," I whispered. I knew she could hear me. "He has to leave us alone sometime."

She raised her head from the clothes to look at me, and I was startled by the stunning blue of her eyes. They had always been a light azure color, but the intense blue they were now definitely didn't fit. As I looked closer, I noticed her skin was blemish free, completely flawless. Deep purple circles were etched under her eyes, making her look worn and tired.

"Fine." Her voice was almost as cold as her skin.

The Lodge wasn't crowded. We were seated quickly and served our drinks. While we looked over the menus, I snuck a glance at Kiara. She looked as if she were trying to solve a tough calculus equation while staring at her menu. The passing bystander would just assume she was figuring out what to order, but if my silent theory was proven correct, she was really trying to find an item on the menu that wouldn't completely repulse her.

I studied Kiara carefully. She couldn't decline the meal since she was the person who had agreed to come. A thought seemed to strike with her, and she beamed a glowing smile at me, almost smugly. Before I could question her, the waitress was back and asking for our orders. Charlie and I ordered quickly, and then turned our attention to Kiara.

"I'll have the steak," she said cheerfully.

"How would you like it?" The waitress asked, tracing her pen across a small notepad.

Kiara smiled again, her eyes on me and said very clearly "Blood rare."

She was good. A sixteen year old girl ordering an almost uncooked steak was odd, but not close to impossible. I had to give her credit, she was excellent at this. But even I knew that eating the steak still wouldn't appeal to her. I had given up on any other option; there was no other explanation that would fit. Nothing else made sense except for the theory that had been building in my head since I'd seen here at the airport: my sister had somehow been transformed into a vampire.

"I didn't know you liked your steak rare," I stated, glaring at Kiara.

She was unaffected by my obvious attitude and tone and replied sweetly. "Oh, just an acquired taste. I tried a bunch of things traveling with Renee and Phil. It just stuck with me."

"You know," Charlie said, shooting me a look. "I hear having steak rare is actually pretty healthy."

"It can also give you salmonella. You might want to be careful of that."

I knew I was being inexcusably rude, but I had every right to be. Kiara and I had always been open with each other. We never kept secrets. Now she was keeping one of the hugest secrets I could imagine from me. If I hadn't had experience with vampires before, I would have never known what happened to my sister.

Kiara just shrugged and stared out the window, ignoring my obvious mockery. The table was silent until the waitress returned and set our food on the table.

"If you need anything else, let me know," she grinned, obviously hoping for a tip, and turned to walk away.

All through the meal I watched Kiara, who seemed to be picking at her food. Cutting her steak into small pieces and then chewing them so fast I wasn't sure she'd even eaten anything. Charlie and I finished before Kiara. We waited until she pushed her plate away, declaring that it wasn't prepared correctly, and that she wasn't hungry anymore.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick girls," Charlie announced, standing up.

"No!" Kiara threw a quick frantic glance at me, and then looked back at Charlie's startled face. "I mean…uh okay dad, we'll wait here."

Charlie looked confused, but nodded and headed off toward the men's room. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned my attention to Kiara. She was looked down and deliberately messing with her hands, making sure not to look at me. I cleared my throat loudly.

"Look Kiara, we don't have much time now, but just so you know, I do know something up with you. I know you've…_changed_." I emphasized the final word as obviously as I could. "And you will talk to me about it later."

Kiara's stone cold face glared at me and she nodded swiftly. "Fine. Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Kiara avoided me for most of the rest of the day. Anytime we could have the possibility of being alone together, she made an excuse to leave the room. When we got home and started unpacking, she feigned having to use the bathroom and then went downstairs to 'catch up' with Charlie.

This didn't bother me much; she would have to be alone with me soon. Charlie would expect her to sleep for her first day tomorrow, and since we shared a bedroom she had no choice but to be in a secluded space with me. I took advantage of that fact the moment she entered our bedroom.

Once she entered, she elegantly placed herself on the end of the small bed Charlie had positioned in the room to accommodate her and lifted her head to look me in the eye. Worry and fear were the most dominant emotions playing her flawless expression. Gazing at my knowing stare made them even more evident.

The silence between us was thick, and I was the first to break it.

"Kiara, you know I know something's going on with you," I began. "You just don't know if I'm right."

"You're not right," Kiara said, shaking her head. "There's no way you could be right. No one knows what happened to me."

"You're right. I don't know all of what happened to you," I stared into her sharp blue eyes solemnly. "But I know what you are."

And then, as if to prove my point, Kiara blinked in shock and the contacts that had been in her eyes all day dissolved to reveal bright crimson irises. She noticed the change immediately, and looked away.

"You have no idea," she said firmly. "You can't know."

"You're going to make me say it, aren't you?" I asked, irritably.

"Say whatever you want. You're wrong."

"Vampire. Kiara, you're a vampire," As the words left my lips they felt wrong, but I knew I was right. There was no other option; no other explanation.

Kiara's head whipped up so fast I didn't even see the movement. She looked frenzied. It seemed like she was trying to calm herself, but the pure shock of how much I knew stunned her. She was frozen; a complete statue on the end of her bed. Then her lips made the slightest movement, her voice a shallow whisper. "How did you find out, Bella?"

I swallowed and looked at the ground, my heartbeat grew frantic and I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks. I knew I wouldn't be breaking any rules if I told her about the Cullens. They were vampires and she was one too, therefore there was no harm in her knowing their secret. I was more concerned about her reaction when she found out I'd been dating a vampire for the past month or so.

"That's hard to explain," I whispered to keep my voice from shaking.

"No it's not. You had to have found out somehow. How did you know? And more importantly, how did you know when you've only seen me for a day?" She was staring straight at me now, and it was impossible to lie to her. Behind her newly acquired beauty I could still see the sister I remembered. The one I trusted.

"Well, you're not exactly the first vampire I've met," I admitted.

I looked up from the floor to gauge her reaction. She was sitting completely still, but I heard a fierce snarl rip from deep within her chest. Her face was a mask of fury as she stared at me blankly.

"You've been associating with _vampires?_ Bella, do you have any clue how dangerous that is?"

I felt like laughing aloud as she spoke. She was reminding me so much of Edward it was comical. Her ferocity at the thought of me hanging around with vampires reminded me of how Edward had tried to warn me about himself when we'd first met; he'd already let me know how dangerous he and all others of his species were. It didn't bother me, however; I was never afraid when I was around Edward. I wasn't afraid now as I was with Kiara.

A thought struck me then that took me off guard. I hadn't seen Kiara in two years. Somewhere within that time frame she had become a vampire. If her eyes were the bright shocking crimson they were now, there were only two explanations: she was either a newborn vampire, or she killed human beings to quench her burning thirst. The theory made me exhale a shocked gasp and my hand flew to my throat.

Noticing my sudden state of shock, the anger that was presenting itself on Kiara's face melted into worry. "Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Are you okay? Bella say something!"

Her stone cold hands were on my shoulders, shaking me out of my silent horror.

"Kiara…how-" I caught my breath and continued in a soft whisper. "How long have you been a vampire?"

Relief washed over her features as she answered, removing her hands from my shoulders. "Oh, only for about three months," she said. "Why? What are you so-" Realization slammed onto her face like a baseball bat. "Oh, no! Bella, no I'm not going to attack you. Or Charlie. Or anyone! I promise. I don't feed on humans. At least, not anymore. I did at first, and I'm not proud of it, but I didn't know any better! He told me I was supposed to!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Wait, Kiara calm down," I said anxiously. "Who told you that was okay? What are you talking about?"

Recovering from her frenzied rant Kiara took in a deep unneeded breath.

"I mean the man who created me, Bella," She said, attempting to keep calm. "He taught me everything. Or, at least, I thought he did."

"Kiara, I don't understand. What happened?" I stared into her vivid crimson eyes. "Who did this to you?"

Whether it be for the fact that I was her sister, or that she'd kept this story to herself for far too long, Kiara began explaining.

"I don't remember all of it," she said. "All I remember from being transformed is how much it hurt. I'd just been walking back home after a pretty wild party down the road from mom's. There was a group of men down the alley I usually use as a short cut. I thought I could walk past them without being noticed, or at least not bothered. But when I got up close to them I really took on their faces. They were all so beautifully pale, I couldn't help it. I walked over to them.

"One of them, Jonathon was his name. He asked me how old I was. When I told him I was sixteen, he smiled. It wasn't the friendly smile he'd had when he greeted me. It was menacing and it frightened me. I knew he wasn't nice, that I was in trouble. I tried to run away, but one of the men from the group jumped in front of me. The way he moved was completely shocking to me, I hadn't even seen him spring.

"They were all closing in on me, but for some reason I didn't panic. I wasn't screaming or calling for help or even trying to run anymore. I walked toward them. I turned away from the man who had jumped in front of me and walked back to the one named Jonathon.

"When I came to eye level with him, he noticed my bravery. He was appalled that I wasn't afraid of him. After the shock wore off, he seemed excited, almost giddy. 'I'm sorry," he said. 'But this is going to hurt.' His voice was rough, but not unpleasant. It was better than the voice of any singer I'd ever heard. He took my hand as if he was going to kiss it, and brought it up to his lips. I was completely frozen as his lips brushed my skin. I felt my heart hammer rapidly. His lips were like ice, and they made me shiver. He flashed a quick smile at me before leaning his head back down to my hand.

"And then he bit me," Kiara paused and her delicate frame shuddered violently at the memory. I knew enough about vampires to guess the next part.

"It was the worst thing I ever felt. It was like my entire body was on fire, the hottest fire you could ever imagine. I felt the invisible flames for what seemed like forever. I figured out later that it had only been a little under three days. But when I woke up, I was astonished, completely overwhelmed. I could see everything, and I could hear for miles.

"And he was there," she scowled. "Jonathon. He was there when I woke up. I knew he knew what happened to me. Why I was like this. I was going to ask him what happened, I was going to force him to explain. Before I could get around to interrogating him, he was staring at me. It was like he was waiting for something. His expression caught me off guard, and all my other questions where lost. I asked wait was wrong. 'Aren't you thirsty?' He'd asked. After he spoke, I was suddenly aware of the unbearable burning in the back of my throat. The burning wasn't pain; it was desire, it was thirst.

"That was when he explained everything. He told me what I had become. He told me how to make the burning go away. He said the only way I could survive now was to drink the blood of humans; that I had to kill innocent people to stay alive. He also told me how rare I was. According to him, when people are born into this new way of life, their thirst overrides all other feelings and emotions. I was supposed to be completely blood thirsty and wild for the first year, but I wasn't. I still had my common sense, and I could control myself.

"The hardest part was going back to mom." A sharp noise escaped from her mouth and I realized Kiara was crying. Her body was no longer able to form tears, but she looked the weakest I could imagine a vampire looking.

"She thought the changes were because I was entering my teenage rebellion phase. She also thought that Jonathon was just the rule breaker type all girls eventually go for. She thought she had it figured out." She shook her head, dropping her gaze to the floor. "She was wrong. To me, Jonathon was everything I needed. I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I thought he was helping me. I hunted with him everyday, but I never allowed him to come home with me. I knew what he would think; he would have told me I couldn't live with humans like mom and Phil. He completely hated humans. He always said that was why he changed me. He said he did it because I deserved to be a better, stronger, more superior creature.

"The one day, he pushed me too far. He insisted on coming home with me. He wouldn't take no for an answer, and I wasn't in a position to argue. He followed me home. He saw mom and Phil there. He wanted me to-to kill them. He told me I couldn't be attached to humans anymore. He said-" Kiara's face suddenly turned hard, if possible colder than it had been through the entire story. "He said he was the only thing I needed. That he was to be everything to me, and I should forget the rest of the world. He tried to completely control me.

"That's what made me snap. The entire time I'd known Jonathon, he was a savior to me. He was the one who taught me how to live, how to cope with this new life I was given. But I was wrong. He was trying to use me. All he ever wanted was for me to be his shiny new toy. So he ended up being the only murder to this day that I do not regret. I killed him in order to save mom, Phil, and to save myself. Then I told mom I wanted to move to Forks. I wanted to start over, and leave everything involving Jonathon behind me for good. And that's it. That's the whole story," Kiara concluded, sighing heavily.

I was stunned, completely aghast. I couldn't believe the things Kiara had gone through in these past few months. It seemed as if both of our lives had been altered completely and irreversibly in the same time frame.

"Kiara…I'm so sorry," I said. "But at least it's all over now. At least you got what you wanted; you can start over."

Kiara lifted her head and met my gaze once more, and smiled a small smile.

"You're right," she whispered, her smile growing. "You're always right."

**This is a small author's note. This chapter was just sort of a filler to explain Kiara's transformation and her remarkable self control. Yes, that is like her extra power. The next chapter will have more action and Edward will definitely be back very soon, possibly in the next chapter, and if not definitely chapter five. Thanks for reading, and review motivate me to write faster. ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I was glad that Kiara had a chance to tell her story. I know it must have been incredibly hard for her to go through so much and not have anyone to talk to about it. So for the next hour or so, Kiara and I discussed her transformation and all the new things she had come to learn because of it.

"Ever since I stopped drinking human blood, I've been searching for an animal that doesn't taste absolutely awful," she stated, making a face. "I was never much for a diet, as you remember."

I had to smile at that. Kiara had always been the luckier of the two of us in that way. She could eat whatever she wanted and barely gain a pound. Having to curb her appetite now, especially after tasting the best this life could offer to her, must have been a challenge.

"Have you found something you like?" I asked.

"Well, so far the best I can find is mountain lion," she said, putting her forefinger to chin in thought. "They're bearable."

"Huh, that's funny," I said. "That's Edward's favorite, too."

I didn't catch my mistake until Kiara's head snapped up and her red eyes narrowed to small slits. I hadn't told Kiara Edward was a vampire yet. I hadn't even told her how I knew vampires existed, and now that she knew, she looked completely furious. A growl rumbled menacingly from her throat.

"_Edward_ is the vampire you've met before? You're _dating_ a vampire?" She rubbed her temples with her fingers. "Bella, you really attract danger, don't you?"

"Edward isn't dangerous," I insisted severely. "He never hurts me and I'm confident that he never will. He's no more dangerous to me than you are, Kiara."

She seemed to think that over for a minute, the anger on her face was fading and I could tell the worst was over. She thought for a few minutes. I couldn't tell if she was in acceptance or not.

"Okay. Okay, if you trust him…then I supposed I will, too." She said, calmer now. "But I still want to meet him. How old is he?"

"Do you mean technically, or in terms of actual growth?"

She rolled her eyes. "When was he born, Bella?"

"Sometime during World War I, I believe," I answered.

That made her relax quite a bit. "Okay, good. At least he's not a newborn."

"There's…a bit more to it." I might as well give it to her all at once. "Edward and the rest of his family are all vampires. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett." I counted each one off on my fingers. "They do the same thing you do, Kiara. They're…vegetarians, is what they call themselves."

I noticed the considerable amount of self control it cost her to keep up her calm expression as she processed that. "So, you haven't been hanging around vampires. You've been hanging around _a family_ of _vegetarian_ vampires?"

"That's correct," I said with attempted authority.

She shook her head and sighed. "Only you, Bella. Only you."

I felt myself blush. "Yeah, I know."

A sudden flash of excitement lit up Kiara's features, which was definitely not a good sign. She wandered over to the window and leaned her head outside into the recently fallen darkness. I lifted myself off the bed to stand next to her.

"You know what we should do, Bella?" She asked, her excitement almost tangible in her voice.

I raised my eyebrows. "What, Kiara?"

"We should go to La Push!" she exclaimed. "It would be so easy to sneak out now, and I haven't seen Jake in forever."

When she mentioned Jacob, I jumped slightly. I'd forgotten they'd been friends when she lived in Forks. She and Jake had been pretty close, according to Charlie. I wanted Kiara to be able to go to La Push, but there were certain complications with that plan. Kiara was a vampire now, and I wasn't sure if Jacob would be able to tell something was different about her. It hadn't been that long ago that she'd lived here, and certainly he was observant enough to notice her sudden paleness and extreme beauty.

"I don't know, Kiara. Don't you think Jake will be a little…suspicious once he sees how much you've changed?"

A sudden mask of sadness replaced the euphoric excitement on her face. "So I'll blame it on a growth spurt or something. Please, Bella, I really want to go," she pleaded.

"Okay, fine," I agreed reluctantly. "But if we get caught, I'm blaming you."

"Yes! Thank you, Bella. Thank you, thank you!" She clapped her hands and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and sighed. I was seriously a sucker for guilt trips.

*******

Because of my clumsiness (or because Kiara loves showing off her newly acquired speed) Kiara gathered me into her arms to escape out my bedroom window. It was still raining outside, but not as violently as before; it was more of a dull misting now.

As soon as Kiara set me back on my feet, my arms were around myself to warm them. I hadn't thought of how cold it would be outside when I'd dressed in a t-shirt. I shivered and it didn't escape Kiara's notice.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bella, I forgot you'd be cold. Be right back," She smiled playfully and then she was gone before I could protest.

I was alone in the cold, damp darkness for only a few short seconds until she returned, holding out my jacket which I took gratefully. "Thanks," I said as I pulled the jacket on.

"No problem," Kiara replied, cheerfully.

We both climbed into Charlie's cruiser and Kiara took the driver's seat. I buckled my seatbelt and glanced at her anxiously. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm a good driver, Bella. Don't worry." And she shoved the key into the ignition.

If I wasn't afraid of Kiara before, I sure was now. As soon as her foot hit the pedal after we cleared the driveway, we were flying. She was going even faster than Edward normally drove, and that was saying something.

We sped through Forks in almost no time at all, and the familiar houses lining the outskirts of La Push came up on the horizon. I turned my focus to Kiara and nodded pointedly at the speedometer.

"We're in La Push now, Kiara," I hinted.

"Relax, Bella. I'm slowing down, see?" The tiny needle was inching toward sixty. I suppose it was the best I could hope for.

Neither of us was prepared for what happened next.

There was a loud thud from the top of the cruiser, which mixed with Kiara's shriek of surprise. She floored the brake and the cruiser squealed to stop just as I let out my own scream.

The cruiser spun to its side and came to an abrupt halt in the middle of the street were a gang of five men were suddenly surrounding us. They all had similar hairstyles: cropped buzz cuts which enhanced their fierce features. They all looked at least twenty-one in age, and unbelievably tall and tan. None of them wore shirts or shoes and their muscles bulged even in darkness. They way they were positioned made it obvious they were no welcoming committee.

I heard the cause of the noise on the hood of the car hop off and stand in position with the rest of the gang. And I was completely shocked when I saw his face.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"Jacob? Bella what do you mean? What's going on?" Kiara's tone was panicked. She was a vampire, probably ten times stronger than Jake, and she was terrified.

I ignored her questions, mumbling a quick, "Stay here" before unbuckling my seatbelt and reaching for the door. She grabbed my wrist in an icy grasp to eliminate my possibility of escape. "Bella, what are you-"

The rest of her sentence was lost, for as soon as she touched me, Jacob jumped off the ground, and in an instant so quick if I'd blinked, I would have missed it, a giant wolf took his place. I felt Kiara's hand drop from my wrist.

I took advantage immediately. I opened the car door swiftly and stepped out of the cruiser. Of course, my awful coordination was against me, and I fell onto the moist street, shoving my hands in front of me on instinct.

"Bella!"

I froze. The voice I heard was definitely not one I had been expecting. I lifted my head to look down the street, the direction Kiara and I had come just moments before. I recognized again, the houses lining the street, signaling the morph from Forks into La Push. Standing just inside the general area where Forks ended, just outside the first house of La Push, was Edward.

**Minor author's note: I wanted this chapter to be better than it turned out. I'm extremely irritated at how it turned out. I think I started speeding through it a bit at the end. I'm working on slowing my flow down, but it's a bit complicated. Especially when I have a fan of the story sitting right across from me, breathing down my neck to finish (AHEM Kristen…). Anyway, review please. :] **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I didn't have much time to process Edward's sudden appearance before I heard the sick sound of metal being abused and twisted.

I turned my head instinctively toward the metal grinding and saw one of the large boys was ripping the door off the cruiser on Kiara's side of the car.

"No! Stop!" I screamed, attempting to push myself off the ground with the heels of my scraped hands unsuccessfully. I tried to ignore the smell of my blood coming off of them.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!" Kiara demanded as the huge man removed the door and threw it with amazing force into a nearby tree.

The next sickening metallic ripping was not the car. The giant russet colored werewolf that had once been my friend jumped in front of the boy who had destroyed the cruiser's door. He growled menacingly one time, and then bared his teeth and sprang. His jaw closed around Kiara's upper arm, and pulled.

The ripping sound mingled with Kiara's scream of agony was completely unbearable.

"No! Stop it NOW!" I screamed, sobbing. "KIARA!"

The wolf froze in the process of tossing my sisters still writhing arm onto the ground. His canine eyes widened and he dropped the limb immediately. His hind legs, trembling, moved backward until he was under the cover of a nearby shrub. A few seconds later, the human Jacob ran out, a pair of tattered shorts his only clothing.

He stared at Kiara until she looked up, her face full of pain, and stared her straight in the eye. As soon as she looked up at him, the change in his expression was immediate. His jaw went slack, his eyes turned soft. And Kiara stared straight back at him. Her expression was mingled disbelief and horror.

She was the first to break the silence.

"Jake?" Her hand felt uselessly around the empty hole on her shoulder. I gazed in horror at it myself. Of course, she wasn't human so there was no blood. There were pieces of her tattered pale white skin hanging sickeningly in odd angles like torn paper.

"Kiara," he whispered. His face was horrified, but even with the anguish and fear plastered on his features, it was like he was glowing. His features were far from happy, but the menacing creature he had been moments ago was disappeared. He looked as if he'd been trapped in a dark cave for centuries, and was just emerging into the sunlight.

Kiara's stunned face turned angry and she stood and got out of the car. She picked up her squirming limb from the frozen street, shuddering delicately, and stomped off in the direction Edward was still watching in horror.

She looked over her good shoulder at Jacob. "Good luck explaining what happened to the cruiser."

She walked over to me and nodded for me to stand. I didn't seem to be able to move my muscles, my body was frozen.

"I've got her," Edward said coldly. He reached, bending himself oddly so as not to set foot in front of the first house of La Push, and gently lifted me off of the ground.

I saw Kiara throw a disproving glance at him, but allowed it. I wondered fleetingly if she'd realized who he was yet.

Edward and Kiara walked with me still in Edward's arms a few paces past the scene of action. I seemed to regain control of my muscles enough to glance over Edward's shoulder and back at the group still gathered around Charlie's cruiser. Jacob was staring after us, his eyes never leaving Kiara, who was striding confidently, her disembodied left arm hanging limply from her right hand. I shivered at the sight and buried my face under Edward's shoulder.

We eventually made it to Edward's Volvo, parked inconspicuously just a few yards away from La Push on a curb covered by a drooping tree.

"Can you stand?" He asked.

"I think so."

He set me gently on my feet, and my legs wobbled. He looked as if he was ready to catch me, but I waved him off and regained my balance.

"Okay," he said. "Do you mind explaining to me why you suddenly blanked out of Alice's vision and I find you with a newborn vampire and five werewolves?"

I jumped. "Werewolves?"

"Excuse me," Kiara cut in turning to face Edward. "I would love to explain to you that I'm Bella's sister, who was recently changed into a bloodsucking vampire, but I am currently missing one arm and it's quite uncomfortable. I'm guessing you're Edward, right?" Edward glanced once at me, and then looked at Kiara and nodded once. "Well then I assume you know how to reassemble a vampire?"

Edward sighed. "I don't. My…father, Carlisle, knows how, I believe."

"Well would you mind taking me to him so that I can stop carrying my left arm around? Not to mention making me feel utterly ridiculous, it's also quite conspicuous."

Edward looked at me. "You're explaining this later. And I'm not letting you out of my sight with a newborn so close to you." His eyes flew angrily toward Kiara, who rolled her own eyes.

"Fine. Just please take her to Carlisle?" I mumbled. "You have some things to explain, too. I want to know about this…werewolf business," I added, forcing out the final two words.

He agreed reluctantly, and stalked over to the driver's side door of the Volvo.

"By the way, the newborn sits in back."


	6. Chapter 6

_Okay, before I begin this chapter, I wanted to answer the two questions I got from europ92. I'm answering them in an author's note because I'm unaware of anyone else may have similar questions. The first question was whether or not Jacob imprinted on Kiara. That question will be answered very soon if you keep reading. :] And second, the time period of this fic is after Twilight and before New Moon. Now that that's done and cleared up, here's chapter six. :]_

**Chapter Six**

The car ride to Cullen's was unbelievably slow. I could almost feel the tension between Edward and Kiara as we drove smoothly down the road. Every few minutes, Edward's eyes would flicker in the review mirror at Kiara, possibly in reaction to her thoughts which she wasn't aware he could hear. When this happened, Kiara glared back at him, a smirk plastered on her face.

I couldn't take the thick silence any longer.

"Would you two please stop glaring at each other?"

"If she would keep her thoughts a bit more mature, then it wouldn't be a problem," Edward muttered.

Kiara's glare turned hard as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Yes, I can read your mind."

"Ugh! That is so annoying!" Kiara exclaimed. "Could you at least attempt to stay out of my head then? I'm sure if mind reading were normal, it would be considered extremely impolite."

"It's not like I can turn it off, newborn." Edward scowled. "It's just a gift. Like your self control. Which I'm not completely convinced of either."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure I can trust you around Bella. You're only a few months old."

Kiara was about to speak, but I beat her to it. "Edward, I've been with Kiara all day and she hasn't even acted like she was going to attack me. She's not dangerous."

He looked like he wanted to argue, but let it go for the moment. The silence returned, but he averted his gaze from the rearview mirror the rest of the ride.

Edward cut the engine once we reached the end of the winding road leading to the Cullen's mansion-like home. Each of us exited the vehicle silently. I glanced at Kiara, her face was emotionless. Once my eye caught her dangling limb, her hand clamped tightly around the wrist, I turned away.

"Carlisle," Edward said clearly as we walked through the front door. "We need some help down here."

In less than a few seconds, Dr. Carlisle Cullen was standing before us, eyeing Kiara curiously. His blonde hair was sleek and straight and his handsome young features were pulled in a look of confusion.

"Yes, I can see we have a minor problem here," he said. "Who is this?"

Kiara stepped forward. She shifted her disembodied arm so that her fingers grasped tightly at the upper end of it, and held it out, palm sideways, to Carlisle. "I'm Kiara Swan, Bella's sister. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Carlisle's eyes widen in surprise as he gazed at the limp hand in front of him. He took it gingerly and shook it once before dropping it. "Err…it's nice to meet you too, Kiara."

A loud rumble of laughter came from the staircase, and I glanced up to see Emmett surveying the scene.

"I never knew you had a sister, Bella," he commented. "I like her."

Edward hissed under his breath and I reached for his hand and squeezed it tightly. By now, the entire family had assembled in the large front room of the house. Alice and Jasper toward the back of the room, staring at Kiara just as the rest of them were. Rosalie had appeared behind Emmett along with Esme at the top of the staircase.

Kiara beamed a glowing smile at Emmett before turning her attention back to Carlisle. "I'd really love to explain, but before we do that, could you please help me put my arm back on?"

Emmett laughed again, and Carlisle even cracked a smile. "That sounds reasonable," he said.

Carlisle reached out for Kiara's arm, and she handed it to him. He gestured for her to follow him into the dining room, and she obliged.

"So Bella," Alice said, dancing to my side. "I know Edward already knew you had a sister, but why didn't either of you tell me?"

"What?" I asked, looking up at Edward. "What do you mean Edward knew?"

He smiled softly at me. "I can read minds, love. Charlie has thought of her before. I never brought it up because I thought there was a reason you weren't saying anything. When I saw she was a vampire, I assumed that was the reason. But she was thinking of that when I found you two in La Push, and I realized she wasn't that old yet."

"I just never really thought about it that much," I defended. I felt myself turning red as I spoke.

Before Alice could get a chance to press the matter further, Kiara came bouncing into the room, both arms in tact. "Well, that was easy," she said. "All he had to do was hold it together."

Suddenly, there was a small gasp from beside me. I turned to look at Alice, her eyes were unfocused. Edward hissed in my ear, his arms were suddenly around me, crushing me to him.

"What? What's wrong?" I looked around the room. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Kiara looked just as confused as me. Edward and Alice looked furious and panicked.

Alice shot a pointed look at Edward and he shook his head. She scowled and looked between Kiara and me. Her gaze switching from irritated glare to uncompromised concern.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kiara asked, irritated.

"Kiara," Edward said icily, ignoring her previous statement. "How do you destroy a vampire?"

I was immediately confused. Edward was the one who had told me how to eliminate a vampire, why did he need to ask Kiara? She looked and taken aback as I was by the sudden trivial question.

"Uh, you just rip him apart, right?" she said. "So much that he can't reassemble?"

I sucked in a sudden shocked gasp, and Edward drew me closer.

"No, Kiara," I said, my voice barely audible. "You have to burn the pieces." I'd learned that the hard way.

Her eyes widened and her jaw went slack. "You do?"

Alice snarled fiercely. I'd never seen her angry before, she was usually only merely concerned or at most annoyed. But the way she looked now was absolutely terrifying. She was in front of Kiara in a second, her faces inches from my sister's.

"How could you try to destroy a vampire without even know how to do it?" she snarled. "Do you have any clue what danger you have put yourself in? The danger you've but Bella in?"

"What are you talking about?" Kiara demanded her own anger surfacing. "What did I do?"

"Jonathon," I whispered. They all turned to look at me. "It's him isn't it? He's coming for Kiara?"

"Hold on a minute." Emmett thundered down the staircase. "What the hell is going on? Who's Jonathon?"

"Jonathon created Kiara," I explained. "She killed him because he tried to control her but…" My breath was coming in gasps, I had to slow down.

"But I didn't know you had to burn the pieces," Kiara whispered. "He told me you just had to tear them apart."

"Wait." I breathed deeply and forced myself to continue. "Jonathon told you how to destroy a vampire?"

"No, he didn't," Alice said, backing away from Kiara. "He told her how to incapacitate one."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Kiara threw her arms into the air. "Why would he do that?"

"Why do you think?" I asked. "He didn't want you to be able to destroy him. He wanted to control you, remember? He didn't want to give you any advantages."

"Well, so what?" Emmett spoke up. "There are seven of us, eight counting Kiara, and one of him. If he comes here, we can take him down, easy."

Kiara shook her head. "He wasn't alone." Her small frame shook gently. She was obviously remembering being cornered in the dark alley. "There were more of them with him. If I remember right, somewhere around thirteen."

"What do we do?" I asked, shuddering into Edward.

None of the pale faces in the room seemed to have an answer.


End file.
